mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Yves
"The River" (Character History) A mountainous titan brimming with righteous livelihood and fervor, now rendered a hollow monolith, chiseled of frozen sediment and ice. Within the bustling river of greed, coin, liberty, and goods stood the monolith - a stalwart stone, shackled by the flow of trade around her. The rocky foundations of her steadfast psyche eroded by the unwavering currents of time. Despite unending relocation and selfish exchange, the waters of greed never ceased it's tormenting deterioration. Years chipped away all but the surface, remaining valiantly carved with tall, northern might. A humbling contrast to the devoid core below the crust. The river current of filled coin-purses steadily offer a mocking glance, unknowing to the mindlessness of their decisions. An on-looking succubi braves the bustling tides, peering upon the caged colossus. Her snapped fingers break the bonds of endless entrapment. Crimson pools of slavers seep between the stones with colossal soaked fists dripping. The fruition of tortured servitude found in bloodshed, yet the clouded waters of the flowing river remained unwavering. The only pair of caring eyes observed with fiery intent. The succubi grew a smile. The feeling of freedom unknown, decades rendering the sensation long-forgotten. The ice-like monolith treads into the river flow with unkempt faith and quenched rage. Haphazardly gripping fistfuls of the corpses' coins, she buys her own chains. Description Yves is a towering, rigid pillar of icy blue complexion. A shining example of a Frost Giant, with an immensely carved muscular body featuring bountiful proportions in both thick arms and overall anatomy. With height reaching an unreasonable 15'3 and weight brimming over 1400 lbs, Yves defies the numbers and stands valiantly upright, speaking minimally with a thick northern accent and low tone. Despite the egregious appearance of the more savage side of her species, Yves retains a stark beauty in her appearance. With flowing platinum white locks of braided hair and fluorescent crystal blue eyes, the contrast of her tribal, masculine structure renders her appearance nothing short of striking. 'Armor' Although bearing an unusually favorable appearance body-wise, her savage roots show face in her choice of clothing. Yves is often found clad in the pelts of the many creatures she had hunted. Actual armor as a whole seems to have been an after-thought, given her overall lack of metal protection. While the civilized might see Yves' choice in dress as skimpy or revealing, the mere concept of social dress etiquette was entirely foreign to the frost giant, having spent a century in the mountains alone, and decades in laboring slavery where clothing was a luxury. Due to this, she often chooses to bear her skin without mind. 'Arms' Yves has always been a hunter. Such is natural to her species, but a fighter? It was never in her nature. She preferred isolation, where conflict was nonexistent. Yves' preferred arm of choice was either the family heirloom war-axe, a massive longbow, or her fists. Usually, it was her fists. Personality The strong, silent, under-educated type. 'Beliefs' Yves' is faithful to Ymir, ancestor to all Joutnar. 'Quirks' Due to Yves' overwhelmingly minimal education, her words are often brief. She takes an extended period of time to formulate cohesive sentences, often coming off as entirely unfamiliar to the common tongue. Due to this, she is fairly timid in her behavior. With decades of isolation followed by decades of slavery in her past, it was easy to grasp her silence. 'Relationships' * Galena Miin'vraei, 'Heart' - "Don't understand why she helped. Nobody has. Not for so, so long. Why does she care? Must want something from me. Have nothing to give. -- Hope she knows." Category:Characters